


Goddess of The fairies

by Shadowmai



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Adventure, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Backstory, Character Development, Cliche, Cliffhangers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmai/pseuds/Shadowmai
Summary: 400 years ago the dragons lived alongside humans, coexisting with each other. Till one day a decision had to be made… once that would choose the fate of the world itself. Would they let the world around them continue to crumble at the hands of evil or would they do everything in their power to save it.





	Goddess of The fairies

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be slowly updated over time. I work 6 days a week, mostly nights so it will take quite a while for me to get chapters out. I'm working through an enormous amount of writers block.

Tamiko Royoko  
18 Years old.  
163 cm  
Pink eyes , Pink hair  
Magic Type: Fairy Dragon (not a slayer, will be explained later on)  
Dragon Force Description: A golden for like aura radiates around her entire body. Glimmers of pink, gold and silver scales spear over her skin on her face, chest, and arms. These scales protect her against quite a number of different magic types, including dark magic types. She pairs her Dragon force with a requip spell called Ancient Hear Armour, a costume of white black and gold, solid steel claw tipped at her fingers. Her eyes turn gold as her hair turns a almost white shade of silver. 

Spells

Requip: A varying spell, Tamiko has many different costumes and combat suits.

Fairy Dragon Roar- A rotating whirlwind of sakura blossoms, and golden shards of steel

Fairy Dragon Slash- Golden light emirates from pink tipped claw-like nails that are sharper than diamonds.

Fairy Dragon Secret Art: Fairy Dragon’s Rage- A godlike mode, stronger than a Dragon Slayer’s Dragon Force. Her body almost completely transforms into that of a Dragon, Wing of Gold and pink sprout from under shoulder blades, her ears elongate and her teeth form into fangs. This mode is very deadly to anyone who Tamiko goes against while in it.

Fairy Dragon Holy Flame- the only fire type magic she has control of, this fire is used to power up all dragon slayers no matter what type of magic they hold.

Fairy Dragon Healing Mist- This spell is suited for enclosed spaces after battle, a dense fog

Sakura Binding - Cherry blossom covered vines that shoot out to capture and immobilize the enemy, only weakness is fire.

 

Lost Spell: Komorebi - this spell is only used as a last resort if attacks used with Fairy Dragon’s Rage fail, this spell takes a large toll on its user. It casts an illusion of a deep rain forest which causes all dark beings entrapped within to enter a trance-like state. Within the trance healing partials of mist within the forest eat away at the darkness within their hearts and souls leaving then with a holy light inside of them. This is the mother spell to Law, it's a more effective and costly spell that has an enormous amount of magical energy to it.


End file.
